Chapter 94
"I See" (なるほど, Naruhodo, Tonari: 135) is the 94th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary The heroes strike team arrive at the ghost town of Z-City. Twin Tail and Crescent Eyebroll comment on the town and Child Emperor asks where King disappeared to. Gearsper informs Child Emperor that King left to assault the Monster Association on his own, which saddens Child Emperor due to King's perceived lack of trust in him. One Shotter, Mizuki, Green and Needle Star further comment on King before they are called on by Zombieman's warning up ahead. Numerous Mysterious Beings including Evil Eye jump out and surround the heroes strike team. Sekingar expresses surprise over Gyoro Gyoro's underhanded tactic while Feather readies up for battle. Evil Eye mocks the heroes strike team due to their lack of numbers and Child Emperor tallies the number of monsters to over 150. Tatsumaki disregards their numbers while Puri-Puri Prisoner encourages other boys to stay behind him. Evil Eye then telekinetically lifts several buildings and explains his origins of being a weak psychic who was embedded with eyes from monsters killed by heroes. Tatsumaki responds by creating a barrier protecting the strike team but leaves them to deal with the falling debris much to their shock. Puri-Puri Prisoner and Superalloy Darkshine ultimately save Shadow Ring, Narcisstoic, Gearsper, Green and Food Battler Futoshi from the falling debris. Sekingar angrily questions Tatsumaki on her attitude and she brushes him off, saying that if they can't deal with the debris they should leave as they will get in the way. Sweet Mask agrees and Tatsumaki confronts Evil Eye. Evil Eye declares he will gouge out the eyes of Tatsumaki and her sister, Fubuki, as an experiment which angers Tatsumaki. They rise to do battle, leaving a great whirlwind behind as the rest of the monsters attack and the support heroes show off their skill. Some notable talents include Twin Tail's Death Loop attack, One Shotter's shooting abilities, Green's chlorokinesis, Narcisstoic so called beautiful attacks, Feather's aerial attacks, Shadow Ring's ninjutsu, Double Hole's nose attack, Jet Nice Guy's new cyborg body, Needle Star's skill with his chain mace, Mizuki's killer athleticism, Food Battler Futoshi's surprising agility, Strange Binding Shell's rope movements and Poison's poisoned knife. Sweet Mask comments on Feather's star potential and Flashy Flash asks Shadow Ring where she learned her ninjutsu to which she answered from a different place than where Flashy Flash learned his. Superalloy Darkshine praises Mizuki's muscles while he blows up some monsters. Gearsper believes he took down some monsters when they were the work of Bushidrill and Okamaitachi. Sekingar shoots a laser beam from his metallic eye and reveals his desire to become a hero although he failed the Hero Exam. More monsters show up but Rhino Wrestler barges his way through. Once a Tiger disaster level, Rhino Wrestler has trained enough to become rated as Demon-level according to Gyoro Gyoro. The support heroes engage him and Rhino Wrestler rates the heroes attacks. Needle Star scores 25 points, Mizuki scores 30 points, One Shotter scores 15 points, Shadow Ring scores 10 points and Iaian scores 69 points. Other support heroes go to attack while up above, Gyoro Gyoro continues to watch the battle with the spy drone. Kamikaze steps into the battle intent on ending the battle quickly and slashes so quickly that Rhino Wrestler doesn't even notice he's been cut until it's too late. He rates Kamikaze as 100 points before he explodes from Kamikaze's attack. Kamikaze then moves to finish off other monsters and notices Flashy Flash doing the same. Shadow Ring is surprised at Flash's incredible speed. Superalloy Darkshine bursts monsters open by simply running through them and Pig God eats a monster. Puri-puri Prisoner punches a monster to bits and Tatsumaki drops down with the remains of Evil Eye. Puri-Puri Prisoner is surprised that a monster managed to retain its form but Tatsumaki wipes out the monster remains until nothing is left. Above, Gyoro Gyoro's spy drone is cut in two by Child Emperor. Gyoro Gyoro states that she has already seen the battle, although she would have preferred to see King in action. From watching the battle, Gyoro Gyoro has figured something important out. Gyoro Gyoro's attention is drawn towards the approaching figures where one of them is irritated by her summons just as they were getting into a murderous mood. The short black mysterious being questions on why Orochi, Nyan, a rotund looking monster, a scruffy looking man wearing a crown and a fat ugly looking monster were all called. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes *In the Volume Release, this chapter was split into two; one in Volume 20 and one in Volume 21. The split chapter in Volume 20 is called Kick Around! (蹴散らせ!, Kechirase); and the one in Volume 21 is called The Decision Is? (判定は？ Hantei Wa?). Trivia *This is the longest chapter of the online version of the One-Punch Man manga. Navigation fr:Chapitre 94 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 20 Chapters Category:Volume 21 Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters